The proposed conference, Neonatal Brachial Plexus Palsy - Moving the Science Forward, is designed to be the first truly open, multidisciplinary conference to discuss the current science and next steps in the area of Neonatal Brachial Plexus Palsy. The objectives of the meeting are to: clarify the state of current, evidence-based knowledge in the field; identify important knowledge gaps; develop outlines of potential multi-disciplinary and multi-site research projects to address remaining questions; and provide mentorship for junior researchers interested in increasing their involvement in this field. In orde to meet these objectives, the 1.5-day conference will include lectures on current knowledge in the field and, importantly, presentations and discussions of openly solicited White Papers regarding recent findings or proposed ideas. All presentations will include substantial time for discussion by the attendees. In addition, break-out sessions will focus on small group discussion of potential research projects. Finally, formal mentorship will be provided between current leaders in the field and junior researchers. Funds are sought to support Travel Grants for 12 junior researchers (residents, graduate students, fellows, or faculty within 6 years of fina training) to present White Papers at the conference. The outcomes of the conference will include a publicly available Conference Report describing consensus reached regarding current knowledge and outstanding question. In addition, an addendum will be provided to conference attendees that summarizes the future research ideas developed. It is anticipated that the discussions held and connections made at this Conference will generate future research projects, including those that involve multiple institutions.